roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RipeyRipeyWants2Contribute/The Many Encounters of Phantom Forces
Good evening, Gentlemen! I am Miss. Ripey but you can call me Rei. I have come far and wide, High and low, BFG and SVU, To give you all images and descriptions of these magnificent encounters in Phantom Forces! Though, I may not be able to find much since I live in the Chinese Area of the world/Asia, So I guess we'll have to make do with what we have right now. NOTE : If you're an encounter here or act like the encounters here, Take note that this is also a Stereotype Blog so you might not be one of these but you also might be one of these. Hell, I'me one of these. Now, With that out of the way, Let's get onto the first encounters. Crane Campers Ahh! The humble Crane Camper! These Crane Campers have sweaty hands and have no sense of teamwork what so ever. So they stay in their crane caves and only shoot things in their line of sight. Most of the time, These Crane Campers have terrible aim, Meaning they won't do much to help the team. Most guns Crane Campers would use are the Intervention, the Remington 700, the BFG 50, the Dragunov SVU and so on, So forth. When you see one of these type of players, It is better to climb the up the crane with a gun that has a high RPM or high damage output and just slaughter all of them. If you want to further force them to play the objective (unless it's TDM, meaning they are already playing the objective.), You can tea bag their corpses or say the following in chat. "Wow, You guys are so terrible. A newbie could do better than you dissapointments. You guys are just wastes of air." "I see London, I see France, I see terrible people camping the Crane." Or if you're on their team, Type the following with the % symbol at the start with no space. "%Get off the crane and rush the hill." "%You guys aren't doing anything to help out at all." Team Players There are two types of these actually. The ones who are kind and helpful and carry the team no matter what (Like me.) and the ones who blame the team for losing even though they did nothing to contribute at all. Let's start off with the good ones. Good Team Players Good Team Players or we can just call them Carries, Carry the team and enforce good sportsmanship. You'll most likely see them with ranks of 75 and above. But there are some that are rank 20s and rank 50s. These people are essentially your best friends. If you get gunned down by an LMG Spammer, The LMG Spammer will get gunned down by a Carry with either a Sniper Rifle or an Automatic Weapon. They're also extremely scary to fight against since they probably know a lot about Phantom Forces and know all those key stategies and tactics. But you can out smart them by going a path they might not expect like for example. You're in a room with a window and a door. He's behind the door and you're behind the window. If you prone, He'll aim down, If you go right, He aims right. If you serpentine, He'll spray and pray. But he might not expect a window to be behind you since he's too focused on you. So jump out of the window and flank him through the door. He might chase you down instead of using the door. Sometimes, These people don't talk at all. Meaning they're criticizing you in real life but are kind enough to not embarass you in front of your PF pals. Bad Team Players Bad Team Players or Weights are the people who blame their team for doing absolutely nothing even though they did nothing either. Although there are the types who actually do a lot and their words are justified. But they're just plain salty about a last game, So cut them some slack. Teleport Hackers Oh yes, These hackers are the worst. But they can be dealt with. But first, What hack do they use? Currently, We have gained information about Mortadex v1 which is what we presume is what they use to hack. Anyway, Go check that out first then come back later. Teleport Hackers are most seen using Knives but they can use guns and machetes. They are most likely to teleport behind you and stab/shoot you in the back. Which is why you'd want to stick together. That way, It's easier to kill them with LMG spam. Radio Tower Glitchers Now these things aren't very common, But can still be found today. These sub-type of Crane Campers have evolved into their own category of species. They go to the extreme to exploit and glitch into the ground just to go to an out of bounds area. Usually, They'll use the Intervention and the BFG 50 but it's always good to note that they always and I say ALWAYS have a Ballistics Tracker, If not, They're 2cool4baltrak. You'll probably see them getting called out for exploiting and such but, It's literally impossible to snipe with any other gun. Unless it has a BT, they're not that good at calculating ballistics and what not and usually miss. But some will always land a hit. It is advised you Counter-Snipe them somewhere safe, Since there might also be Anti-Snipers with SMGs and Automatic Weapons. Aggressive Snipers (SovietVomble) Ah yes, The Aggressive Sniper. Also known as the Battle Sniper. Which I also am. The Aggressive Sniper is a Sniper who have grown bored of Automatic and Burst weapons whilst also being bored of camping around. So they leave their porch and go around the battlefield Quick Scoping and No-Scoping. Most of these Snipers use the Remington and the Mosin and (for me) the Dragunov but there are some using the Intervention and the BFG 50 Though most of these Battle Snipers are pretty damn good, There are some that are Gwyn-awful, So it's easy to take them out with a SCAR-L or an M4 or probably a M9. Shotgun Spammers (Also SovietVomble) These people require assistance. Because every SINGLE round, They use only Shotguns. ONLY SHOTGUNS. Need I say more? M60/LMG Spammers (Also SovietVomble) THESE PEOPLE DESERVE TO BE IN AN ASYLUM. They spam M60s and LMGs over and over and over non-stop. It's so much you could hear it across the fookin' map! They're so annoying too! If you're a Sniper, They'll spam all their bullets at you, Screwing up your aim! But their IQ is so low, They can be compared with a 1 year old in terms of intellect. Case/Key Campers (SovietVomble) These people are the absolute worst. They just go afk while their team does all the work for them just to reap all the fruits their team grew. StyLis, Please add a feature that you can only get cases and keys by having at least 2500 points? Meme Lords (SovietVomble) Split into 4 Sub-Species of Meme Lords. Assault Meme M231 users. They use it just for the sole purpose of being an absolute meme lord. One of them even said it jerry123 : this gun is such a meme (jerry123 is not real.) Scout Meme P90 users. Such as myself. They like to yell Rush B in chat because they can't say the rest of the Russian Memes because ROBLOX is a platform for 5 year olds. Support Meme Please go see M60/LMG Spammers. Recon Meme BFG 50 users. Especially the ones with BalTrak. I can safely say I am not one of these since I don't own a BalTrak on a BFG 50 :3 Gun Abusers I awoke in a dark room, I was scared. I could tell the others were scared too. They were holding each other in fear, Shaking. "O-Oi, Y-You're an M-M4, R-Right?" The SCAR-L next to me tugged on my sleeve. "Yes, Why do you ask?" I gulped, Where was I? "You have to get out of here! Now!" The SCAR-L alerted me as the door opened, It was a scary 10 year old. "HAHA LOL! I'M GONNA BE A LITTLE #### AND ABUSE GUNS OVER AND OVER AGAIN SO I CAN RUIN FUN! HAHA WEEE!" He said as he grabbed my arm. "S-Stop touching me!" I yelled. "HAHA LOL, NOPE! YOU'RE OVER POWERED AND I WANT TO USE YOU XD" "Y-Yamete kudasai! K-Kimochiwaruidesu! H-Hentai! B-Baka! B-Baka! C-Chikan! R-Rorikon! Y-Yamete!!" 3 days later. I lay there. Mindless. All sense of humanity gone from my body. My clothes torn apart. He entered the room once again. I braced myself to be abused over and over again...But as I looked to see who it was, It was Lito-sama, One of the Gods of Fitness. He carried me out of the room, I saw above the room, It said "OP Guns that would like to be Abused." I cried. Why do you ask? Because that very sign sounds like something you would see on a SOdOsm BrOtOOl. (End) So, How'd you like my writing, ehh? Anyway, To be serious, If you just abuse OP guns like the M60 or the SCARs or even the AUGtism Guns, I will personally go to your house, And stab you and euthanise you. Anyway, You typically see these people at almost all ranks. Yeah. Laggers Ever have the feeling of deja vu? - Tracer, Overwatch, 2015. Laggers can be mistaken for hackers. They simple take no damage for a short while and kill you. Vice versa if you're the lagger. It's like walking around in stopped time. Everything you do will affect the game in the future. But you're not aware that there is a possible chance you could die. And if you die, The kill cam will show a person just strafe walking at the speed of light looking in one direction. Other times, When you try to spawn, You'll just be floating in space without a viewmodel. And sometimes when you die, You get teleported to the Black Box of Limbo. Where you can shoot people but they don't die. It's actually a pretty cool Sniping Spot if you Deploy Glitch there at the start of the round. Haven't really tried. You might need a BT for it tho. There is a solution to this. Simply just get an axe and destroy your computer. Jk Jk. But just simply wait awhile or shoo away the people using your internet if you share it. For example. A guy in your room is using their phone to look up...questionable Japanese pictures. You can shoo him away or something. End BUT! It's not yet over. Millions and Millions of stereotypes are out there. And this blog will be updated daily or thrice a week at most. If you have encounters you want to be in here, Comment below and I'll credit'cha! <3 Category:Blog posts